Enemy of the state
by Vampy-Tels
Summary: Roxas is abused by his Crazy step-father.Axel is a pyro with a mother that's to faded to care. What brings them together? A clocktower and ice-cream.


_Summary: Roxas is abused by his Crazy is a pyro with a mother that's to durged-out to care. What brings them together? A clocktower and ice-cream._

(xXx)-means time lapes

_(thoughts)__**  
**_

_I OWN NOTHING BUT MY DOMO-KUN PLUSHIE!_

-1-

xXx

"I don't know what to do any more, it's like...well it's like I don't have control over my own life! like I've never had any control at all yah know?" Sora asked Roxas.

"Sadly I know what you mean" Roxas Shook his head then ran his fingers through his golden hair. "But you have the good life compared to mine and you know it" Sora gave his best friend a smile and hugged him. After a few minutes Roxas started to smile as well.

"There we go! now there's the Roxas I know!" Sora exclaimed jumping up and down.

"well I'll see you tomorrow, okay Sor?" Roxas asked.

"Of course you will" Sora giggled.

"ok" Roxas smiled half heartedly.

Sora let go of his best friend, walked through his front door then waved back at Roxas. shut the door tight and locked it, Roxas waited to see Sora's shadow pass the shades in the window then started to walk home, if that's what he must call that hell hole his step father made for him...Roxas pulled out his G-phone and looked at the time on it the small numbers read 5:43, his steps became slowed as he walked on to the street he lives on. The golden haired boy pulled his key from his pocket to unlock the front door, only to see the door was already unlocked with a large man standing in the way.

"Why so late coming home Roxas?" said his step father, Raising his hand to swing at Roxas; but he ducked out of the way before he was hit.

"Your getting faster I see" the large man chuckled."Well I guess I'll just do this!" Roxas didn't see the knife in his step father's other hand,until it was to late.

"What the...!" Roxas yelled as he turned to run away. "Ahh!" Roxas fell to his knees from the sharp knife going across his back then fell completely forward on to the ground.

" Awwww poor Roxy! are you okay?!" the large man mocked. "Is there something you would like to say to Daddy-dearest?" The large man lend down so he could hear the bleeding teens cries for mercy.

In the largest gasp of breath Roxas could hold he said. "Fuck you Zemnas!" then passed out from the amount of blood he had been losing in that short time.

"Why you little! see if I patch your sorry ass back up now!" Zemnas gave the helpless teen a hard kick to his side then grabbed his legs and started dragging him up the stairs and leaving Roxas in his room to die.

Zemnas walked down stairs and sat on the lay-Z boy chair by the family room entrance, then started watching as the blood stained knife glowed in the dem lighting enjoying the smell of Roxas' blood.

"Honey?" a soft voice called out. "Zemnas is that you?"

He got up from the chair and walked into the kitchen with the knife still in his hands. A woman fairly young with short blonde hair steps away from the sink drying off her hands. "where's Roxas?" she asked.

"hmmm...?" Zemnas thought for a moment."Oh Roxas! he's up stairs sleeping" The woman's blue eyes grew wide at the answer. Larxen looked down at Zemnas' hands an saw the knife soaked in blood but she never questioned what happen or why he did what he did to her son.

"You know one day the School is going to notice Zemnas". she said in a mono toned voice. Zemnas looked at her thinking about what she said as he put the knife in the sink.

"Oh you think so?" Zemnas questioned.

"well...yes I do" Larxen stepped back as she answered the question only to be back handed into the wall behind her. She picked herself up and held her face where she was hit, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have spoken out of turn like that". she whimpered from the pain as she spoke.

"I know you are, just try not do it again" he hissed. "now go up stairs an put on that outfit I like".

Complying to her husband's wishes Larxen went up to their room, It was the master bedroom with walk-in closet and built-in full bathroom. as she walked into the closet going all the way to the back to the dresser that held all of the ' night wear' her husband liked so very much pulled out a leather bra and panty set custom made with the roman numeral twelve on it. before she walked back to her bed Larxene started to change out of the jeans and short sleeved shirt she had on into the black leather. she unlocked the handcuffs at each corner of the bed and placed a chocker around her neck, sat in the middle of the bed waiting for her husband and the horrible pain he would bring with him.

-xXx-

Roxas woke up to a sharp pain in his back, arms, and head. He tried to open his eyes but failed do to the bright sun light coming from his window. Moving his head slightly to the right so the sun's rays weren't in his eyes, then tried again to open them only to see an I.V. in his arm. "At lest I'm alive...even if its barely" Roxas sighed as he heard his door knob moving.

"Roxas?" a small voice called into the room. "Roxas...are..are you awake?"

It was only his mother, Roxas thought about answering to her question even if he really knew that she wanted to ask. "yes mom I'm alive" he answered then asked. "why are you just standing behind the door?" she answered his question by walking into his room with bandages and rubbing alcohol.

"I'm glad your still alive Roxas...I didn't think I would be able to save you this time" tears formed in the blonde women's eyes. "you where out of it for a week an a half I...I thought I lost you" Roxas only looked at her, only because that's all he could do. "Does it hurt to move? Can you feel your legs?"

Now Roxas waited for her to stop talking and when she did Roxas laughed at her worrying. Larxene laughed at herself as she helped her son sit up so she could redress his back. "Are YOU ok mom?" Roxas asked looking at the cuts on his mother's arm.

"This might sting a bit..." She warned before whipeing the mixture of rubbing alcohol and vodka down Roxas' back with it. Larxene couldn't bring herself to answer her child's question, only because she didn't want him trying to deafened her again.

"HOLY MOTHER OF OUR LORD!" Roxas yelled out trying to not sound like he was going to die even if it felt like he was. "why didn't you warn me?!"

"I did silly, you weren't listening as always Alice" She laughs at her son's face of disbelief. "This might sting a bit, I said "

"You said sting not Burn my back off MOTHER!" At this they laugh, filling the small room with warmth that both thought was lost long ago. After the new bandages where rapped around his back and chest, the I.V was taken out of his arm and replaced with a moogle band-aid to stop the slight bleeding. "What day is it?"

Roxas asked looking at his book bag; wondering how the rest of the day will turn out.

"do you want to go to school?"

"not really but I do want to so she Xion…." Roxas looked at the wall behind his mother, hoping she says yes.

Larxene thinks for a moment then pats the top of Roxas' head. "Sure I'll drop you off...just make sure you tell Xion Hi for me ok?"

"sure mom"

Larxene leaves the room not even turning back once, only pulling down her sleeve…..

xXx

Roxas closes the car door behind him and gives his mom a wave before she pulls away, he walks up to the small little blue house then unlocks the door.

"Xion!?" he called into the house noticing three pairs of shoes in the door way "she must have brought work home with her today". he placed his shoes next to the other pairs and walked to Xion's room. Roxas put his ear up to the door to see if there was any sounds of force, but there were only moans to be heard so he walked into the room with out knocking. Roxas saw three people Xion, a red-head,and a raven-haired guy in a very pleasurable arangement. Roxas could feel himself starting to stair so he closed the door behind him then walked over to the computer to start it up.

"he-h-hey! Rox-Roxas! AH!" Xion moaned out as the raven-haired guy pounded into her from behind "W-What's...!" was all she could say before the red-head pushed her head back onto his member neither guy paying Roxas an attantion.

"Hey Xion, we can talk when your done with work" Roxas said watching the bars on the screen load repeatedly, it finally turned to the lock screen. He puts in the password only to hear a screaming moan..._wow that's still weird to hear_ he thought to himself clicking on the internet explorer icon and plugged in his head-phones.

After being on the computer for an hour Roxas felt a tap on his sholder pulled the head-phones from his ears. "Roxas we're done now" Xion said blushing slightly from the seed that was still in her hair. "Oh! Roxas these two guys are Zack Fair and Axel Lea they both go to our school"

"So their homework is what your telling me?" Roxas says jokingly.

"yeah you could put it like that" she laughed pulling a brush through her tangled hair.

"So did you both enjoy my sister?" Roxas asked both guys. They sat on the bed akwardly not knowing how to answer the odd question, "okay so...who is who since that was kinda an odd question"

Zack spoke up frist "I'm Zack and this is my friend Axel...its my birthday" he pointed at Axel when he had said his name then countenued as he turned red in the face."and yes she's really good at what she does..."

Axel only watched Roxas' reaction to Zack's words but all he could see was a smile on Roxas' face, Axel liked the way he smiled for some odd reason which made him say "for a girl you have a cute smile" everyone looked at him as he look embearassed.

"Um...thank you but I'm a boy" Roxas smile got wider.

"Oh!...well then"

Zack started to hand Xion some money out of his walet but she only shook her head pushing the money away. "what's worng is this not the right amount?" Zack asked recounting the money in his hand making sure all of the twenty-five houndred dollars were there."It's all there...so what's round did you want all fives or something?"

Xion shook her head again before pulling Zack out of her room."Play nice you two okay Roxas?" After Roxas winked at her as she reclosed the door. "Zack I know what I am and what people say about me...but I dont want your money I did what i just did because i like you alot I've liked you since we were freshmen...that's why i don't want to take your money" Xion explained looking away from the older boys blank face ready to hear him tell her she's just a slut like everyone else had, only she felt strong ams rap around her holding her close to a warm chest.

"I like you too Xion but...you have to stop selling your body if we're going to be together" Zack said pulling the small girl in his arms closer to his chest hearing a faint alright being said. Then kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you Zack" one lonely tear falls down her cheek.

-2-

xXx

."Play nice you two, okay Roxas?". Roxas winked at Xion as she closed the door behind her and Zack, then turn back to Axel trying to get under the bed to his almost forgotten boxers. Roxas couldn't help but look at the red-head's nicely shaped bottom, long legs, tanned skin, and lets not forget bright long red hair. after Axel successfuly retreaved his boxers and placed them around his lower half, which partly disapointed Roxas couldn't see how large Axel's member was, _I should have looked when I had the chance...Augh! _Roxas thought to himself.

"So um...your sister...she's really um something" Axel said trying to make conversation and failing at doing so.

"yup...I guess...so how long are you guys going to be here?" Roxas asked off-handedly looking for a new song to listen to on MogleTube.

"Do you and her work together some times?" Axel looked at his pants still laying on the floor, hopeing he doesn't sound like a jerk."...No! I didn't mean it like that!...okay how about this we start all the way over from the hello's?"

Roxas laughs at Axel's nervesness then shakes his head turned the computer chair around to face Axel's red face. "That would take way to long, how about we do this you say Roxas I like you, then I'll say I like you too Axel and we kiss"

now how Roxas is going to move is beyond him, the pain killers his mom gave him were starting to wear off and Roxas back felt like fire on top of salt.

Axel noticed the blond's discomfort all over his face. _did I say something worng again? maybe he's not into guys? _Axel thought rubbing the back of his head. "um?...are you okay? look i didn't mean to call you a girl,or was it the whole me being naked in front of you?" Roxas balls both of his hand into fist, Axel jumps back a little then sees the smaller boy was in pain, but from what he had no idea. "hey...what's worng? does something hurt?" the red-head asked as he moved arcoss the room to where the blond was still sitting at the computer.

"My...My back is...on fire" Roxas said throuh clennched teeth. "I...I need pain killers"

"I'll go get you some". Axel leaves the room to find pain killers or Xion which ever he saw first. He runs down the hall looking for the bathroom. _Bathroom means meds! _Axel turns into the oddly large livingroom to find Zack thrusting into Xion for the third time that day. "LookIknowyourinthemiddleofso methingbutRoxasisinpainandId ontKnowwhereyoukeepyourpaink illers..." Zack was mid-thrust when Xion pushed him off of her and ran down the hall to get to Roxas.

"Roxanna! Why didn't you tell me to make sure to give you the pain killers!?" Xion paniced as she looked in her dresser and found them next to her mother's Prozac... "here Roxy take these it should help" She placed two pills in Roxas' mouth then poured some two day old grape juice in his mouth to make him swallow. "Better?"

Roxas relaxed back into the chair. "Yeah thanks Xion"

Axel and Zack watch from the door as Xion questions Roxas about why he was in so much pain. "hey Ax, do you think that kid likes to...well you know hurt himself?" Zack whispered to Axel.

"Nah, he's too happy to ever do that"Axel whispered back still watching Xion as she examains Roxas until she looks at his back . _But that cut on his cheek says alot..._

xXx

I had to rewrite this chapter :)

~love you all


End file.
